Bad Romance
by Predator's little prey
Summary: Naruto and his adopted sister are sent to work with some dangerous patients in the lowest sector. They manage to not only stun everyone down there with their antics but maybe find love too. Sasu/Naru Gaara/OC Itachi/Kyuu


**This idea came from listening to Lady Gaga's song Bad Romance. I know there are others like this but i am not copying this is my own take.**

**Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognise from Naruto**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Bad Romance

The moonlight shone on the glass creeping up the side of the skyscraper like a grotesque caterpillar that had managed to get stuck. On either side warehouses boxed the tall building in keeping it from dominating the skyline completely. In the shadows of these monstrosities a large but relatively flat hospital made its home well away from other large, busy buildings.

A sleek, dark coloured car pulled in through the barrier to Konoha Memorial Hospital there was a brief flash as an ID card was accepted then the car parked neatly in a space near the main staff doors. A young woman got out her long blonde hair shinning in the moonlight as she turned to wait for the driver to unfold from behind the wheel. A slightly taller male stepped out from the driver seat, his sun yellow hair spiked in the low rustle of wind and his azure eyes sparking as he handed the women a white coat from the back of the car. They looked similar, enough to be considered brother and sister by blood but they weren't at least not by blood. Naruto and Sarah Uzumaki were adopted brother and sister by Naruto himself once he was old enough. Naruto was about 24 while Sarah was a year younger they had met at a foster family when only 2 years old later that foster parent became their father and the two adopted each other. They still shared a home with Iruka and his partner Kakashi, as neither had the heart to leave, as it would break Iruka's heart.

The suggestion of volunteering at the local hospital was Iruka's idea when they were still in high school, although Naruto had fought that only women worked as a nurse he had caved to his sister's begging as she was so kind hearted a hospital would be the perfect place for her. Of course to Naruto's chagrin both his sister and his papa were right and he enjoyed helping and out and he was damn good at it if he did say so himself. The pair had learnt so much from these years in high school that they both went straight to medical collage right after and carried on volunteering till they got a degree and were employed by their godmother Tsunde who was the Head Doctor. Naruto had chosen to become a physiatrist as well as surgery if necessary while Sarah was an emergency nurse, therapist and a physiatrist rolled into one. The two were well respected for their work but not well liked, the fact they were young and had managed to achieve more than some ever did coursed a good deal of jealousy among the others in the same age group. It didn't help that they had been to medical school with most of them and hadn't gotten on then either. Naruto turned to his sister.

"Lets go sis, Granny wanted to speak to us before we go."

"Oh no I wonder what the heck it is this time? There is no way I am smuggling her more Sake no matter what she threatens me with."

"I doubt its that but if it is we will end up doing it anyway we always do."

"So true"

"Although there is a rumour floating around that granny is at her wits end with some patients down in sector 7 so maybe she wants us down there."

"I hope not Naruto"

"Well there's nothing we can do if we are needed down there you know your patients have just left and so have mine so we can't refuse."

Sarah did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at her older brother and jokingly flounced in front of him threw the door but ruined it by misjudging the door and hitting her hip on the edge of the sliding door.

"Oww"

"Serves you right."

"Your just jealous!"

"Why would I be? I'd look even gayer than I already do if I did what you just did."

"Humph see if I care, I am weird and proud of it."

"This is why you scare me sometimes."

"Come on Naruto or we are gonna get shouted at again or punched through a wall and that hurts!"

"You can go through a wall you will be fine sis."

"If I end up through another wall I am not cooking for a week and I will Kakashi do it"

"Noooo I will die! He will poison me! Sarah you can't I take it back."

"Everything?"

"Yes!"

Another voiced stopped the siblings and they became aware of the fact they were arguing outside Granny's office and everyone was staring at them like a live television show.

"If I here one more shout from out there I will bash who's ever head in! And I know it is you two brats so get your ass's in here right now!"

Sarah glanced at her brother and cowered slightly before going through the door into granny's office. Naruto cast a longing look at Shikamaru who had just walked through the door with coffee in his hand before sighing and following his sister into the room of doom.

The two Uzumaki's cowered slightly in their seats as they watched the busty women who ran the hospital, now Tsunde loved the two brats in front of her she just used that as an excuse to make them do her dirty work and smuggle her Sake but never the less she loved the pair and was very proud of everything they had done. That was why she had picked them for this job. She had no other options.

"Now good morning brats I bet you want to know why you are here rather than the desk?"

"Yes Granny." They chorused.

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call us brats then!" Naruto exploded up from his seat.

"Granny"

"Stop it!"

"Make me!"

"I would but I haven't got the energy to try and replace you as doctors" she smirked as she stressed that last word.

"Hey that's not funny."

"It is from where I am standing."

"Actually granny you're sitting not standing." Sarah butted in softly.

"Brat! Now lets get to why you are here, I am reassigning you two as of today to four patients in sector 7. Please take into account that you two are my last resort with these four but I haven't gotten you before because sector 7 is difficult and demanding."

"And Iruka would have your head!" Crowed Naruto.

"Well yes that too."

"Everyone is scared of papa when he gets all like a mother hen well except father but he doesn't count."

"How come sis?"

"Because he is too lazy to be afraid of anything apart from his books being burned of course." Sarah was speaking as if to a dim wit to take the mic out of her brother.

"I am not dim so don't speak to me like I am."

"Well don't act it then"

"Children enough. Here are your new files, spend an hour reading then I will collect you to go and meet them for breakfast."

"I take it we are going to have to have guards?"

The whole hospital knew Sarah Uzumaki had a problem with having armed guards but she bowed to it only when Tsunde her self ordered it and she had some scars to show for it.

"Yes I am afraid so and Sarah no ignoring them when it suits you these four are dangerous. You will be working together with the four and separately with two for now."

For once both blondes were quiet and serious which in its self meant that something was up as they both nodded and exited the files clutched tight in small hands. They reached their shared office in record time and collapsed in a heap on the sofa before giving the other a look and opening the files. They each had two of the four they were going to be treating for the for see able future, Sarah read out her first one which was sort compared with the others.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Age 24. Gaara is a patient who has attacked every doctor he has had. He will not tolerate females in his presence and no one can get within touching distance without being lashed out at. He has amazing strength although he not overly built in form. This means handcuffs do not survive the attack and if the doctors don't move fast enough he can and has killed although it was classed as self-defence and has been cleared of all charges. Gaara suffers with anger management, the worst case of insomnia we have ever seen and is extremely antisocial. Be warned he is dangerous."

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes while they digested this information, Naruto took the next file and read this one out loud.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune. Age 26. Kyuubi is the most violent of the group. He has been arrested too many time to count, his anger management needs lots of work. He is anti-social and extremely rude to everyone and anyone bar the three he shares a wing with. He also has compulsive explosion problems along with a strange craving for streak every day. Kyuubi has attacked anyone who tries to go in his cell and is kept in a straight jacket for as long as possible, he like Gaara cannot be held in cuffs for longer than he deems and decides to break them. There have been tests to show that Kyuubi is not completely human he is confirmed 98% human 2% kitsune. This results in him being able to manifest fox ears and nine tails when he feels strong emotion. He can also sound like a fox, which scares all other patients other than his wings mates and goes through an annual heat every month. The results of this we do not know, as no one has been able to perform any more tests safely. Kyuubi has a protective streak a mile wide when it comes to his wing mates and is extremely possessive both problems usually result in violence and need to be remedy. He too has killed and been cleared of charges as it was the man who did the experiments on him as a child he lashed out and killed before he was brought here. He has mayor trust issues with anyone bar Gaara, Sasuke and Itachi."

Sarah sighed before picking up another file from the two left.

"Itachi Uchiha. Age 26. The elder son of the famous Uchiha Enterprises he suffers from posttraumatic stress and is anti-social. Itachi rarely speaks and won't tolerate anyone he hasn't approved in his cell; he isn't as violent as the other two although he too has killed. He massacred his family while an investigation was taking place into his father. It turned out he had found out about the plan his father had to himself and his brother Sasuke before merging the company with the black market secretly and going bankrupt. He was cleared once that plot was uncovered. He is emotionally unstable and prone to sitting and staring for days on end, he needs to be reminded to eat often and struggles to keep his weight up if separated from the others. Although he has attacked doctors he hasn't gone for the kill only when he deemed them to be crossing physical lines he wouldn't let them cross. Handcuffs also cannot hold him, as he is the biggest in physical size although Sasuke will catch him in a few years. Known for being a child genius."

Naruto said nothing and reached for the last file left on the table with a quick glance at the clock to check the time before beginning to read.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Age 24. Younger Uchiha heir and Itachi's brother, Sasuke is the biggest anti-social ever to be in these walls. He suffers from depression and mayor withdrawal from surroundings, often can be found in the corners brooding. He witnessed Itachi's murdering of his family and at first blamed his brother until met him here and heard the full story. He is stubborn and arrogant as well as explosive when he does react. Although he is only one of the four who hasn't killed outside he is the only one to have exclusively killed in the hospital as he has killed one of his previous doctors for trying to remove his shirt. Handcuffs do not hold him at all as he has a very short temper. Most prone to temper outburst at meal times, as he is very fussy over what he eats. Well built like Gaara but not quite as strong. Looks up to his brother and is very protective of him."

The paired looked at each other and sighed at the same time, their hour was almost up and after reading about each one of these troubled men Naruto realised just why Granny had almost given up on them. The knock at the door told them that their escorts and guards were outside the door. Sarah was pleasantly surprised to find Tsunde her self with Shikamaru and Kakashi who were armed as usual and although Sarah didn't like it these two were the only ones she would be comfortable working with for long periods of time.

"Tsunde, Shikamaru, Father nice to see you I guess we are ready to go, sis?"

"Yes come on lets go."

It didn't escape anyone's notice that the siblings pointedly left the files on the desk behind them, obviously deciding to make there own judges on their new patients.

Tsunde watched as the four walked in front of her each Uzumaki looking for the entire world like they were going to a staff meeting or a collage lecture rather than meeting four would be murders whom were to be there patients from now on. Tsunde smiled as Sarah briefly leaned against Kakashi as they talked, the younger blonde was always closer to her father than her papa. Everyone thought it helped that the pair of them were perverts and often seemed to share a secret joke which meant they had taken something that was said completely wrong. Naruto shifted as they bundled into the evaluator, he wasn't keen on them as they had a habit of breaking down when there was only him in it.

"Granny we have our work cut out doesn't we."

"Yeh Sarah I am afraid you do."

Sarah just nodded and steeled her expression into a professional mask as they walked through sector 7 to get to the separate wing were the four were kept. The whole sector was bland but this wing was just not suitable in Sarah's opinion for a hospital word, it was damp and silent apart from the sounds of crashing coming from up ahead. Shikamaru and Kakashi made to move forward but simultaneously Naruto and Sarah stopped them and hurried forth by them selves. What they found wasn't a good start they were eating breakfast or had been before a wiry longhaired redhead had obviously thrown the food tray across the room for some reason. Sarah at once assessed each one working out quickly who was who and finding the one stood in the centre of the mess was Kyuubi. While his sister was evaluating Naruto was sizing each one up, now he blonde was small yes about the same size and build as Kyuubi but he could fight and knew all the dirty tricks too. A low purring voice interrupted everyone's silence, as the four hadn't noticed the two in the doorway.

"Easy Kyu you do not want to end up with only soggy vegetables for days again do you?"

A fox ear flattened against flaming hair as the man pouted at the tallest dark haired one who had spoken.

"No I hate vegetables, they fucking suck and should be shitting thrust up the cook's huge ass!" The one called Kyu pouted again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are acting like a child Kyuubi" This voice was husky and velvet.

"Like you can talk sandbox!"

"Enough Kyu before they come with bigger doses of sedatives again!"

This managed to shut the fox up although enough silent he managed to sulk better than a child. The one in the shadows had been right he did act like a child. It was rather amusing to watch and he hadn't hurt any body when he had thrown it, the missile was carefully aimed so it was away from the four of them. There was a low growl from the fox that alerted everyone in to room to the fact Kyuubi had noticed the two stood in the doorway. What surprised the four was the taller blonde was doubled over laughing and the smaller female was stood with her feet planted and her hands on her curvy hips sweeping the lot of them with a look that made them all feel like school child. Well all except Gaara whom was still hidden in the shadowy corner.

Once Naruto had recovered from laughing enough he spoke.

"Hi! I am Uzumaki Naruto and this is Uzumaki Sarah nice to meet you."

There was a profound silence and Sarah rolled her eyes and smacked her older brother on the back of head before stepping forward although she did smile sweetly at Kyuubi's stifled snigger when she hit Naruto.

"Sorry what my idiot of a brother meant to say was. Hello we are your new doctors and could someone please explain that little temper tantrum that was better than some of mine."

"That really sounded so much better."

"Shut up Naruto or I will let Father cook."

"Shutting up now."

"That's what I thought you said."

This time the snigger was too hard to hold in and Kyuubi was laughing and stepping forward his eyes open and sparkly like Naruto's do.

"I think I like you Kit you're not bad for a female."

"Why thank you Kyuubi."

"I prefer Kyu."

"No problem. Now are the rest of mute, stubborn or just don't want to know?" Naruto asked as he sat down and placed his chin in his hands.

"Gaara in the shadows is almost mute." Chirped Kyu as he was growled at.

"Itachi is being stubborn and Sasuke doesn't want to know."

"Ta Kyu."

The fox sat down and raised a clawed hand as if to touch Sarah's hair but backed off at once when he realised what he was about to do. Both Sarah and Itachi noticed and the blonde lifted a hand slowly and pulled out the hair tie so her waist length shimmering, waterfall of hair could come cascading down.

"You are welcome to touch Kyu my hair doesn't bite." Sarah smiled softly letting her soft and gentleness she used with her dogs to come through as she handled Kyu in the same way. The longhaired man reached up again and ran his hand through the silky strands before looking up almost shyly at the blonde with a tiny smile as he continued to coddle and stroke the hair in his grasp. This prompted Itachi into speaking.

"Why did you let him do that? And how did you know how to treat him?"

"I have no problem with him playing with my hair its what foxes do and as to how I know I have a rescued fox kit home who chose to stay when I tried to release him into the wild once he was healed."

"Hn"

At this response both Kyu and Sarah laughed.

"I take it that is his answer to most things?"

"Oh yeh that is an Uchiha thing they both do it."

"Have you all finished eating?" Asked Naruto.

Kyu seemed to nod for them all but they all stood anyway as Naruto went a door the four had never gone through. He swiped his card the slot and the door unlocked and slid open silently.

"Well then let us head to common room and begin."

"We have a common room?"

"Yes Kyu you should have full time access to it." Said Sarah as she closed the door.

"I didn't even know we had one let alone been in it." He pouted.

"So you have never been on the pool table or the Xbox 360?"

"WHAT?"

A different voice asked.

"We are allowed all that? We are killers you know."

If the elder Uchiha was expecting a reaction he got none the female blonde held the door open for them all before answering.

"I know but so what? Why should that stop you from enjoying pool or a game?"

Then Naruto's eyes feel on the other black haired figure as he came into the low light of the room behind Itachi. He was tall, at least 6 foot and well defined with pale skin and a lose limbed grace that screamed power and arrogance. The blonde couldn't take his eyes of the gorgeous sight before him for a few seconds; it was only the laugh of his sister that drew him out of his mini trance. It was then that the first things began to go wrong. Sarah had gone to start a sketch of Kyu and Itachi as they fought it out on the Xbox when something had caused Sasuke to snap and lunge for the slender blonde with a red haze in his eyes. The others were over on the opposite sofa and would never have reached her time as Naruto had been egging Kyu on as he beat the elder Uchiha. None of them would get there fast enough to intercept the dark haired man as he went for Sarah's throat with no warning. There was a huge crash as Sasuke went flying into the wall, out of the shadows right behind where Sarah had been sitting Gaara had appeared and intercepted Sasuke attack. The redhead advanced on the younger Uchiha as the haze faded from Sasuke's eyes.

"There was no need."

The taller lifted Sasuke up against the wall by the throat and hissed a warning that the others couldn't hear before sliding silently back into the shadows.

"What the hell?!"

There was a shout from the door as Kakashi and Shikamaru burst in both tensed and alert. The three on the sofa seemed to be slightly shocked and Sarah was staring at her now ruined book with tears beginning to slide down her face. Gaara had melted back into the shadows to stop himself killing Sasuke as he watched the tears splash down the blondes face. Naruto was the first to shake himself of his shock as Sasuke started to get up from the hole he was embedded into. Bits of plaster and dust covered him as Kakashi restrained the Uchiha and frog marched him back to his cell, there was an unusual glint in the silver haired man eye's that promised pain for Sasuke.

"Sis you alright?" Naruto crouched next to her but got no answer.

Kyu having taken a liking to both his new doctors pranced over intending to see if she was all right but Shikamaru took it as another attack and moved forward to stop him as Kyu had been out of his straight jacket for much longer than normal. It was then Sarah looked up.

"Leave him Shika he is only trying to be nice."

Kyuubi stuck his fingers up at the guard and perched on the arm of Sarah's chair while gently twisting so he could braid her long hair. Surprisingly this was the right thing to do as Sarah calmed slowly as she concentrated on the deft movements of Kyu's hands rather than her sorrow. Only when Naruto glanced down at the sketchbook did he understand all of his sister's sorrow. When Sasuke had lunged at her he had managed to rip the delicate, hand made book she had being drawing in, their papa had made that book for her when she started at the hospital so she could keep a personal record of all her special patients.

Once Kakashi came back and led the still crying Sarah away Kyu bent and picked the book up making sure to gather every last page, then he turned to Naruto.

"How important was this?"

"Very our papa made it for her when she first started here to keep a record of all her special people."

"She was drawing you and Itachi." The voice came from the shadows. It was then Naruto got a proper look at Gaara as he came into the light. Shaggy blood red hair fell into dark green eyes. He was easily 6'2 all long powerful limbs he was drop dead gorgeous and seemed to know it. His voice was like crushed velvet and dark chocolate, exotic with a slight tang.

"Thank you for stepping in, if you hadn't he could have done more than just bruised her neck."

"It seems he did."

"That is most we have heard you say in a while Gaara." Stated Itachi as he took the battered book from Kyu before examining it carefully.

"She is also the first female you have accepted, why is that Gaara?"

"I don't know."

"Hn"

"Can you repair it Itachi?"

"I can Kyu."

"Ah but will you?"

"Of course."

"What do you need Itachi? I can get it tonight on my home and give it to you tomorrow."

"Hn"

Naruto sadly lead them back to their cells, although he wasn't keen on it as they were helping but he had to follow the rules sometimes. Once the three were settled Naruto headed to Tsunde's office he knew that's where Kakashi would have taken Sarah. Shikamaru only glanced up as he noticed Naruto fly past him into the head's office but being lazy he didn't bother to move to stop him and add that to the fact he had seen Kakashi and Sarah come through earlier. He heard the voices before he saw the figures responsible.

"I warned you they were dangerous!"

"Yes but she didn't get hurt that badly."

"But she still got hurt!"

"Kakashi calm down, it is her choice whether she stays working with them."

Naruto walked in just as his sister found her voice again.

"I can speak for myself. Father I appreciate that you want to defend me but I am not stopping working with them just because Sasuke doesn't like me. Kyu and Itachi don't seem to have a problem with me so I am carrying on. Even if they didn't I would never leave Naruto to his own devices with that lot."

"Thanks a lot sis."

"Naruto when did you get here?"

"Just now. You sure you are ok sis?"

"Yes I am alright now, did you find my book I was working in it when Sasuke came at me?"

"Yeah its back in the lounge although it's a bit of a mess but Itachi says he can fix it for you."

"I better go and thank him then and inspect the damage. See you later father."

"Wait a second Sarah, who stopped Sasuke if it wasn't Kakashi?"

Naruto spoke up again.

"It was Gaara, he was stood in the shadows behind her and threw him into the wall, would have done serious damage had Kyu not stepped in."

"Gaara?"

"Yep at least all I saw was a flash of red." Sarah shrugged.

"Alright now be gone you brats I have work to do and so do you."

"Yes Granny."

"Out!"

The two scurried out and dashed past Shikamaru again. Who rolled his eyes at the two blondes, Naruto swallowed as he handed the now battered sketchbook to his sister. He had to look away when her eyes filled with tears again at the sight of the poor, precious book.

"I promised papa I would look after it."

"It wasn't your fault, how were you to know Sasuke would lunge at you like he did."

"I shouldn't have got it out so early."

"Sis stop it, you need to calm down I will go and see who wants to do the first one to one sessions and then I will be back."

Sarah just nodded unable to tear her eyes away from the book in her hands.

Naruto glared as he past Sasuke's cell but he would leave him till last and he certainly wouldn't let his sister do his session. He went for Kyu first as he was the one who had taken the shine to Sarah and would properly be worried about her. As the door slid open Kyuubi dashed to him his fox ears and tails visible as he was obviously still worked up.

"Is she ok?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself as its time you all had your one to one and you might as well go first."

"Alright, lead the way."

Naruto led the bouncing fox to the other room next to their office. As they entered Naruto saw his sister was now curled up on the floor her arms cuddling the book to her chest and dry tear tracks down her face. Then as they moved further into the room they noticed the second figure in the room with Sarah. A tall, lean redheaded figure was leaning against the wall next to her an arm around her waist and allowing the sobbing teenager to curl against his side for comfort.

While Naruto was gone

Sarah could not drag her eyes from the battered book in her hands. The cover was still intact but bindings were broken and some of the pages were ripped although most of her important drawings were still in one piece. The real upsetting fact was it had been a handmade gift from her papa when she first started working at the hospital and all her patients were in there in different surroundings. The tears came thicker when she noticed the photograph that had been on the inside cover was torn in two; it was a picture of her, Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi in the snow last year. Sarah slid down the wall her legs losing all their strength. Her sorrow was so deep and her heart felt like it was breaking, this little sketchbook meant the world to her and her papa, as he loved seeing the sketches she drew of all the people who were special to his daughter. She didn't notice when the door opened and a tall figure stalked silently into the room.

Gaara watched as the sobbing figure curled into a smaller ball clutching the torn book to her chest. He felt strange feelings bubble up in chest as he watched the tears trickle down her pale skin and splash against the carpet. Something in him snapped when he saw the bruises layered in different shades against her skin but she was more upset at the damage Sasuke had done to that little book. He had to ask.

"What is so special about that book?"

Sarah's head shot up and gave Gaara a clear view of her swimming, over bright blue eyes and the ugly bruises on her throat.

"My papa made it for me and I have drawn all my special people in here. It is my record of those I have helped back into the world as my family helped me."

"You are adopted?"

"Yes but to me they are as much my real family as mine were."

"That is why you cry?"

"You are very good at reading people and you are far more intelligent than others have given you credit for and yet you don't understand your own emotions."

Sarah wiped her eyes and moved up so there was room next to her and a silent invitation to join or walk away. The crimson haired teen hesitated and then moved to silently sit next to the blonde woman, he refused to call her a girl even in his mind she certainly didn't look or act like a girl. Gaara sat his back against the wall and his wary green eyes fixed on her, he had been questioning his reaction to her being attacked by Sasuke ever since he had thrown Sasuke into the wall. All he knew was his anger was overwhelming whenever he saw those angry marks on her skin.

"I never said thank you for what you did with Sasuke today."

"You are thanking me for throwing him into the wall?"

"No I am not keen on violence but I thank you for stopping him hurt me too much if you hadn't been stood behind me." She turned and smiled at the gorgeous teen lounging next to her, again she wiped at the water that escaped the corners of her eyes. A strange warmth came over Gaara as Sarah turned and smiled at him, her head cocked to one side and her body half turned, emphasising the narrow rib cage and heavy swell of her curves. The crimson haired teen swallowed as he felt the fire of attraction wash over him as he cautiously extended an arm and the small offer of bodily comfort. Sarah was shocked but grateful for the gesture. Slowly she crept closer to the warm body watching the reactions as she shifted her weight so Gaara was holding them both up. With very deliberate movements he draped his arm around her body. It took him a surprisingly short time to settle and let his body relax; he allowed himself another look at the shaking female flush against the side of his body.

He only became aware of their surroundings again when he heard the door open and saw Kyu and Naruto in the doorway. He was tempted to move but when he felt Sarah shift closer into his shoulder he relaxed and watched them approach.

Naruto only just managed to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. Not only was his sister on the floor but also Gaara was curled beside her with a protective arm around her. The blonde half turned to see Kyu's reaction to the sight, he was surprised to see the redhead grinning with his ears up and tails swishing in what seemed to be delight. Before Naruto could stop him Kyu bounded forward.

"Hey Gaara didn't know you were let out."

"I wasn't."

"Huh then how did you get in here?"

"One of the guards forgot to lock the door."

There was a strange light in Gaara's eyes as he grinned at the fox.

"Well at least you came here rather than tried to get outside again, I shudder to think what they would have done to you this time."

Sarah had managed to stop crying and was listening intently to the conversation, as she did an idea was slowly forming in her devious little mind. Naruto noticed the smirk that was working its way across his sister's face.

"What are you thinking sis?"

"Why don't we do joint one to ones for now and then maybe try and see if Granny will let us take them outside into the gardens for a bit?"

"We could try I suppose."

"Great well we might as well start with these too as they here already."

"Do you know how wrong that sounded sis?"

"And you lot accuse me of being like father."

Sarah jumped up and held a hand out to Gaara automatically forgetting he didn't like anyone in his personal space. Both Kyu and Naruto held their breath for the explosion but none came; Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly but accepted the outstretched hand without a word. The female blonde bounced over to her chair and flopped into it waiting for the others to do the same. When none of the males moved she sighed and pointed to the sofa and chairs.

"The idea is that you are supposed to sit down you know."

Kyuubi just stuck his tongue out but never the less he sat on the sofa and managed to tug Gaara down next to him while all the time ignoring the scowl the other redhead was sporting. Her older brother just huffed but sat down next to his sister.

"Right well how about we start with…"

Sarah interrupted Naruto.

"Would you like to redecorate your rooms and the lounges you are allowed to use?"

At once Kyu perked up like a puppy.

"You really mean it?"

"Sure I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Then yeah I would love to, I want my room red!"

Sarah grinned at the kitsune then turned to Gaara; she had to fight to keep a blush off her face when she looked at the lean muscles and those eyes.

"What about you Gaara?"

"I guess it would be good."

Kyuubi cooked his head to one side as he watched the other redhead; this was the strangest he had ever seen Gaara act and finding him on the floor with Sarah meant something was going on behind those blank green eyes. This made the fox determined to get them together, it was of his opinion that it would be good for both of them and he was never wrong.


End file.
